


Serendipity

by Commanderraccooneyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy!Harry costume, Candles the dog is Chewbacca, Clarke!Mercy costume, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Lexa!genderswapped Han Solo costume, Raven!Hermione costume, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderraccooneyes/pseuds/Commanderraccooneyes
Summary: After a chain of events that lead to Lexa trick or treating by herself with her dog. She winds up with Clarke on top of her after Clarke accidentally trips over Lexa.





	

Lexa can’t believe she is doing this, she is 21 years old and about to go trick or treating by herself. Of course she would do anything for her baby brother, Aden. Even if it makes her look like a total weirdo trick or treating with her dog Candles, the husky/corgi mix. 

At first, it was supposed to be Anya, Lexa, Aden, and Candles going trick or treating. But then Anya had to cancel due to work calling her in and telling her she had to go meet a client out of state. So after a few apologies and promises for next year for sure, Aden made Lexa promise they would still dress up and trick or treating. Which she did.

That was until Aden couldn’t go because he got a bug at school from that dumb mean Ontari who had purposely sneezed on him and several others. Mostly because she didn’t want anyone in her class trick or treating if she couldn’t as well. Either way she got reprimanded and sent home. 

So when Aden got sick he called Lexa crying that morning asking her if she could go trick or treating for him seeing how she promised him they would go no matter what. Lexa’s heartbreaking as his little voice sounded so dejected, she immediately told him she would do it because a promise is a promise. That and even without said promise she would have gone no matter what.

Of course, she would later realize that she could have just bought the bag of candies instead of actually dressing up as a genderswapped Han Solo with her trusty sidekick Chewbacca, aka Candles, to keep her promise. Although, she would be glad to having opted out of that option seeing how that led to meeting Clarke. 

 

Lexa had just finished going through every house in her old neighborhood explaining to some curious people why she is trick or treating. Many of the candy givers give her a lot of candy for being such a wonderful sister. As well as some already knowing why she is there, having known Lexa’s family since her and Anya were small. 

Seeing the bag still not full, Lexa the ever over achiever wants to make sure it overfills so she then decides she is going to continue on. So looking both ways before crossing the street she and Candles cross over safely. That is until she is on the sidewalk near the first house on that street.

Candles momentarily distracts her as the little guy nearly stumbles on something. So having to make sure he is fine, she stops crouching down to check on him untangling a bit of the leash from his costume. What Lexa fails to realize is the small group of costumed adults walking towards her direction. Even with their loud shouting and laughter, Lexa neglects to pay any attention to them, seeing how her attention is on her dog. Candle’s on the other hand being the more attentive of the two at the moment hears someone coo at him making him waddle over to the direction of the cooer. While Lexa tries to make sure the leash doesn’t tangle with his little stubby legs. 

That’s when the collision happens. 

Lexa’s wind gets knocked out of her and a body is suddenly weighing her down. 

Everything sounds muffled, yet loud at the same time.

Lexa’s eyes are closed. Slowly Lexa opens them, blinking away the blurriness barely making out the face in front of her. The second Lexa’s eyes adjust they lock onto beautiful blue ones that are full of concern and worry. 

“Are you ok? I’m Clarke by the way.” Lexa hears from the girl on top of her nervously says. 

Lexa nods slowly mouth slightly gaped. Many years from now Lexa will smile remembering at that moment was when she fell for Clarke, literally and figuratively speaking. 

“Lexa. I’m Lexa,” she blurts out dry mouthed. Clarke smiles while she hears her friend’s ask if they need help getting up as they stare at the scene. Both Clarke and Lexa shake their head and slowly get up. 

Lexa hears Clarke ask her friends to go on she’ll catch up with them in a bit. That Clarke wants to stay and make sure Lexa is truly fine. 

Lexa says bye to the small group smiling at the compliments as well as blushing when the girl dressed as Hermione holding onto the guy’s, dressed as Harry’s, hand tells them to keep it PG-13 that there are children around. 

Clarke winds up telling the girl to ‘fudge off’ while also blushing. Lexa checks on Candles and sees him still content with the small attention he got. 

Clarke smiles at the dog, giggling, “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a corgi type of girl maybe a doberman or husky. But this little cutie not so much.” Clarke is now crouched down rubbing Candles tummy. 

“Funny story is he is a husky,” Lexa also crouches down this time though making sure there is no chance in getting knocked down again. Clarke looks surprised and chuckles.

“Ahh. I see.” Clarke rubs that spot that makes Candles’ leg kick in happiness. 

“Yeah, he was a gift from my dad when I went to college said I needed a guard dog. He thought he was a husky, but the shelter he was adopted from didn’t realize either. Until we noticed his lack of growth. Either way I love my little Candles.” Lexa tells the beautiful blonde looking at her smiling.

Lexa’s heart literally felt like it was soaring when she heard Clarke’s musical laughter. She felt as if she was bestowed an amazing opportunity to hear this laughter. Mesmerized by Clarke’s laugh she failed to hear the words coming out from said girl. 

“I’m sorry. What was that.” Lexa looks at the other girl absorbing the slight rosy tint on her cheeks from her laughing. 

With mirth Clarke repeats herself, “ You named him Candles?” 

At this Lexa blushes remembering how Anya had called the name cheesy due to Lexa’s reason. That and Lexa’s love for them too. 

“It’s a dumb reason, but it fits him. He’s my little light that keeps me safe.” Lexa says looking down avoiding the blonde’s eyes thinking she’ll be laughed at again. Instead she is met with a hum of approval. 

“I think that’s sweet and hey, I once named a fish Dog because I couldn’t have one because my dad is allergic to them. So Candles is a good name.”

Settling into a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Lexa breaks it.

“Wait. Aren’t you a little too old to be trick or treating?” Mentally slapping herself does she realize she should not have said it like that.

“No I mean, shi- I mean shoot. That’s not what I meant, I’m old too but you’re not old. But I’m also not old. I mean I’m trick or treating for my little baby brother who got the flu and I promised him I’d get him candy. But I’m pretty sure you’re not doing it for your little brother. Not that I know if you do have a little brother or sister. And I’m rambling now so I’m gonna shut up and just walk away now.” Lexa gets up flustered, but is stopped when Clarke’s hand shoots out holding Lexa to where she stands. Lexa glances at Clarke and notes the amusement on her face and she relaxes. 

“Well you’re right on the old part that I’m not and neither are you. As for why I’m trick or treating, it’s fun and we are donating the candy to my mom’s hospital later. So we both are doing it for the little ones that couldn’t be here tonight.” 

Lexa gives her a soft smile that suddenly turns to a grin. 

“So… Since we both still need to get more candy and I’m pretty sure I can’t just let a beautiful girl walk away without having her back seeing how you always have to defend your Mercy. Seeing how I am Han Solo and I got my good pal Chewy here, we want to know if we can tag along. We’ll keep the skies clear for you.” 

At hearing that Clarke grins back. “Well how can a girl say no to that. After you Ms. Solo.”   
By the end of the night Lexa wound up with more than just candy. Lexa got Clarke’s number, a date, as well as meeting up with Clarke to help donate some of the candy that Aden agreed to give away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't beta'd none of my one shots ever are lol. Really need to work on that ._.
> 
> Anyways hope y'all enjoy this one. And happy spoopy time!! (yes we still got a few more days to go, but there isn't anything wrong with a lil early spoopy.)


End file.
